Test sites of a smart grid have been recently developed and have been test-operated. A concept of storing power among concepts of the smart grid is one of the most important concepts, and quality of intermittent and unstable power created by new renewable energy should be improved and power produced by the improved quality may be needed to be fluidly used. However, in order to build up the above-mentioned facility, it is inevitable that a new mass infrastructure is constructed.
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a frequency capable of storing power produced by electricity generation in a storage device and then appropriately providing and consuming the power using a state of charge of stored power in the storage device, in order to improve quality of the produced power and fluidly use the produced power.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-0070654 (entitled “Apparatus and Method for Smart Energy Management by Controlling Power Consumption”, hereinafter, referred to as Related Art 1) discloses a structure capable of supplying energy according to demands of a customer using a current facility by remotely collecting energy consumption and analyzing energy consumption pattern in a smart grid field without additionally installing an energy producing and supplying facility according to an continuous increase in energy consumption. However, since the related art 1 analyzes the energy consumption pattern for a predetermined time and supplies energy according to the pattern, it does not use produced power to thereby have degraded energy efficiency.